The flight control of an aerial vehicle such as a UAV may be configured via combination of elevators, ailerons, rudders, and/or structural combinations: e.g., flaps and ailerons combined as flaperons; elevators and rudders combined as elevons, rudders and elevators combined as ruddervators. An airfoil for a UAV may include an actuator and a hinged flap that may be actuated about a hinge line to function as a control surface for a subsonic UAV.